Like Strawberry Cake
by FarfetchedFantasy
Summary: LxMisa. Misa only ate sweets once since she started her modeling career, that day was the day she lost everything.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Characters are copyrighted to their owners.**

"_Ryuzaki should know that Misa doesn't like coffee; and he should know that Misa doesn't like sugar either! Misa wants green tea. Unsweetened." The blonde pouted at the cup of extremely sweet black liquid placed before her._

_Ryuzaki let out a chuckle._

_---_

"_Miss Amane, would you like some cake?" The raven-haired detective spoke, offering the blonde model a piece of light and moist cake. It was delicately covered with a light pink frosting, and a large plump strawberry sat on the top._

_Misa grimaced. "Misa doesn't like sweets! Misa would like the strawberry though." Her blue eyes shot up towards the detective, and he nodded. Misa took her fork and picked up the strawberry. The second it hit her mouth she spit it out. "It was made of icing?! It looked so real!" Misa pouted again as she wiped her mouth off with the napkin._

_Ryuzaki smiled and muttered an apology._

_---_

"_Ryuzaki, why do you eat so much sugar?" The blonde's eyes were upon his lips, which were currently wrapped around a piece of cheese cake. The pale lips turned up to a slight smile on one side._

"_I find sweets the most energizing, and they taste good. Miss Amane, you should try some." Ryuzaki's tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked a spot of icing off of his thumb._

_Misa watched his tongue as it removed the icing. It was strange how he could eat so much and not gain any weight._

"_Misa will stick to the diet her nutritionist has given her." She spoke, her eyes moving upwards to meet his._

"_Miss Amane, no nutritionist would tell you to not eat any sweets at all." Ryuzaki said, the tone in his voice made it sound like he didn't believe that she had a nutritionist._

"_Misa doesn't tell the nutritionist that she doesn't eat any sweets." She smiled rebelliously. Ryuzaki shook his head and nibbled on his thumb. What a strange girl._

_---_

Misa never eats sweet things. Misa has an image to keep up, Misa must please her fans. Ryuzaki wants Miss Amane to be happy.

---

When Light came home and told Misa the news, she didn't know what to feel. It felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest and smashed into tiny pieces, never to be put back together again. Her heart hurt, but her brain was glad. No one would be able to stop Light now, but he was gone…

Ryuzaki was dead. Not only that, Rem was dead. The two people Misa wanted around her the most were gone. It felt like someone clawed a hole in her chest and ripped out her insides. She felt empty, alone, and scared.

She wanted Rem, but Rem was gone. Rem didn't exist anymore…

She wanted to talk with Ryuzaki, but he was gone too. He was in the afterlife…

Misa didn't know what to do. Her phone rang. Her body went into autopilot like it had so many times before; like it had when her parents died.

"Yes, hello! This is Misa Misa!" Her voice sounded cheerful and perky. Anyone that really knew her would be able to tell the difference, but they were gone now.

"Miss Misa, we have a job offering for you. The GlamRock modeling company would like to do a photo-shoot with you…" The person's voice trailed off. Misa vaguely remembered the directions she was given to get to the shoot.

"Would you like us to send a car for you, Miss Misa?" The voice asked. Autopilot Misa answered happily. "No thanks, Misa will walk, she needs the exercise." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

---

"Good job Misa Misa! You looked great!"

"I wish I looked as amazing as you did today, Great job."

"You're bound to get the cover of the magazine now, Misa Misa!"

"You looked beautiful today!"

Misa was swarmed with complements as she walked out of the building, her heels making a hollow clicking noise on the tile with each step. She didn't pay attention to any of them. She just kept her fake smile plastered on her bright red lips.

_Click, click, click…_

"_Miss Amane, wearing high heels all the time is horrible for your back."_

"_And what would Ryuzaki know about wearing high heels?" Misa shot back at the detective teasingly._

"_I know enough to recommend that you wear a different type of shoe, at least for a short period of time."_

"_Ryuzaki worries too much. Misa will be fine." She said with an unconcerned tone. She would never admit that the fact that he cared about her made her insides feel warm._

A smell brought her back from the depth of her mind, the happy memory fading too quickly for her liking.

Misa turned her head towards the smell, trying to locate its source. It was so familiar. It smelled like home.

That's when she saw it.

"_Ryuzaki, where do you get all those sweets?" She asked as she looked down on the white box that held the last half of Ryuzaki's cake. It had a pink design on the front of an old English building, and the words "Penn Street Bakery" were printed along the top._

"_It's a small bakery that Watari goes to from time to time. He's their best customer." Ryuzaki was amused at the thought of Watari going into the bakery and asking for fifty cakes, in all sorts of different flavors._

"_Misa assumes that they're your favorite?" She spoke, her finger tracing the pink lettering. It was in English. She had no idea what it said. "Ryuzaki, what does this say?"_

_The detective nodded, and glanced down at the box to see what Misa was referring to. "It says "Penn Street Bakery""._

_Misa smiled. "Misa likes that name. If she were to ever eat sweets, she would go there first, since it is Ryuzaki's favorite." She knew that she would never eat sweets, though._

"Penn Street Bakery…" The words fumbled out from between her ruby lips, sadness tugging at her heart. She knew what the smell was now. It was the smell of Ryuzaki. She turned and faced the small building, the same light pink design was painted, by hand, onto the large glass window. She could see all sorts of sweet baked goods, and even things like bread and rolls. Her feet shuffled into the door.

_Ting_. The bell above the door rang as it opened, and Misa stepped inside. The smell was stronger now. It invaded her lungs and tears threatened to come spilling out of her eyes. Misa doesn't cry, she thought. Misa is always happy and perky.

"What's a pretty young lady like you doing in a store like this?" The man behind the counter spoke. He was not Japanese. He had an English accent.

"Misa doesn't know yet." She walked forward a few steps. Her eyes scanned the room, still not knowing what she was looking for. She saw it before she realized what it was. The delicate pink icing attracted her, and the plump red strawberries enticed her. She now knew that the strawberries were false, they were also icing.

It was Ryuzaki's cake.

"How much is that cake?" Misa asked as she gestured towards the dessert, her eyes flickering back to the owner. He mumbled out a price. Misa didn't pay attention. It wouldn't matter if it cost thousands of dollars. She was getting that cake.

---

It took an hour for a new, fresh cake to be made, and Misa hated every minute of it. Just as soon as she got used to the smell of the bakery it would be back again, stronger each time. Finally she was free of it.

She opened the door to her apartment with one hand, the other balancing the white box carefully. Her keys jingled slightly as she tossed them down onto the sofa along with her purse.

"Okay…" Misa sat the box on the table, and took a seat in the chair in front of it. She stared at the box, waiting for something to happen. Of course nothing happened. Misa sighed and opened the box, the soft smell making its way to her nostrils again. It looked disgusting, loaded with sugar and other sweeteners. Misa felt like she gained ten pounds just _looking_ at it.

She picked her hand up, and ran her finger down the side of the cake, taking some of the icing with her. She stared at her finger. What was she doing? She didn't know.

Her mouth parted slightly, and she licked the sugary icing off. Tears that she held back for so long streamed down her face. It tasted like heaven. It tasted like Ryuzaki.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ATTENTION_**

My dearest readers,

It's been a while since I uploaded anything, and I apologize. I've been going through some tough times money-wise, and have been unable to pay for my Broadband internet through Verizon. I'm now browsing the internet via my smartphone, and it has several drawbacks. One of them being I cannot write and upload fanfictions to anymore. When I tried transferring the document from my computer to , the file was too big and the text wouldn't show up. I am sorry to inform you that I will no longer be uploading works to .

The good news, though, is that I have a shiny new _Tumblr_account! This is where I'll be posting all of my fanfiction works from now on. It is not a personal blog, so you don't need to worry about skimming through reblogs and other things. It will be NSFW/18+, so I ask that you only view that content if you are of legal age to do so where you live. Obviously, not all of it will be NSFW, but I do like my smut. I hope that it isn't too much of an inconvenience for you, and please feel free to follow me if you've already got a Tumblr! It's the quickest way to get updates from me.

FarfetchedFantasy .tumblr .com

In other news:  
_Paint it Black_is discontinued. I am still interested in the Batman fandom and the Joker/Harley pairing, but since it's been so long, I've forgotten what I wanted to do with the story as a whole.

I will keep _Like Strawberry Cake_ and the two chapters of _Paint it Black_up for those of you that enjoyed it.

I'm posting this as another chapter in both stories, so those of you that follow it get the update, along with putting the information on my account page. Again, I'm sorry if this is any inconvenience to you, and I hope to see you all on tumblr! My ask box is open for anonymous asks, and I accept fic-prompts!

_See you there!_


End file.
